The Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating the scientific and financial activities ofthe PPG. It will establish policies for use ofthe Cores and coordinate communication between the Projects and other Cores, as well as with Advisory Committees. This Core will be responsible for scheduling and arranging monthly meetings of PPG participants and preparing periodic scientific and financial reports of progress. Maintenance and monitoring of institutional authorizations for animal use and other laboratory regulations will be performed through the Administrative Core.